Shipping Wars (Шипперские Войны)
by chisana kit
Summary: У каждого есть любимый пейринг, даже у Саске


**Шипперские войны**  
Автор: Annie Sparklecakes  
Переводчик: Chisana  
Рейтинг: T (PG-13)  
Жанр: гет, юмор  
Персонажи/пейринг: Сакура, Саске, Наруто, Ино, Шикамару, Тен-Тен, Неджи, Гаара, Темари и др.  
Размещение: с моего разрешения  
Дисклеймер: Не являюсь владельцем Наруто и все такое

Разрешение автора на перевод: разрешение получено

Ссылка на оригинал: s/3889936/1/Shipping-Wars

* * *

- Знаете, кто бы составил неплохую пару? Сакура и Шикамару.

Сакура моментально поперхнулась газировкой, и оплеванный Саске недовольно сморщил нос. Шикамару устало вздохнул и передал несколько салфеток сидящему справа от него Учихе, тщетно мечтая о том, чтобы его товарищ по команде была бы более тихой и менее тупой.

Это был восемнадцатый день рождения Сакуры, в честь которого Ино арендовала на весь вечер зал в ресторане и устроила вечеринку-сюрприз, пригласив команду девять, команду Гая, их наставников, Сая, Ямато, Генму, Цунаде, Шизуне, Гаару, Темари, Канкуро и даже Джирайю. Сакура была приятно удивлена, но в данную секунду она выглядела абсолютно потрясенной.

- Фу, - сказал Наруто. – Ино, ты напилась, что ли?

Ино впилась в него прищуренными глазами, и мгновение спустя Наруто вскрикнул, почувствовав как шпилька Яманаки врезалась в его голень.

- Заткнись, ты! Это вполне логично! - она осмотрела собравшихся в поисках поддержки. - Они оба умные, одинокие и слегка занудные.

Сакура оскалилась.

- У тебя только одно на уме, Ино-свинина. Но не все —

- Вообще-то… - Тен-Тен задумчиво посмотрела вдаль, небрежно прокрутила вилку между пальцами и зловеще ухмыльнулась. - Я всегда думала, что Сакуре прекрасно подходит Неджи.

Ли издал вопль отчаяния, вызвав этим у Наруто безудержный хохот, а Сакура подавилась креветкой. Вздыхая, Саске подтолкнул к ней свой стакан с водой.

- Тен-Тен, - предостерегающе начал Неджи, поджав губы.

- Что? Ты думаешь, что она симпатичная, - отмахнулась Тен-Тен.

Наруто немедленно прекратил смеяться над Ли и повернулся к Неджи.

- _Что_ ты думаешь? – прорычал он.

Неджи устало потер виски.

- Я никогда ничего не говорил о… привлекательности Сакуры.

- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что она страшная?

- И этого я не говорил. Сакура — очень красивая молодая -

- Держись подальше от нее, ты -

- Наруто, — резко сказал Саске. – Сядь и заткнись.

Неохотно, Наруто подчинился. Саске повернулся к Сакуре, которая все это время сползала вниз, так что сейчас ее уже практически не было видно.

- Сакура, сядь.

Когда она отрицательно помотала головой, Саске взглянул на Гаару. Тот, не отводя взгляда от своей тарелки, приподнял девушку за воротник и усадил на место.

Темари усмехнулась и решила, что теперь ее очередь участвовать в развлечении.

- Я думаю, что Сакура нравится Гааре, - беспечно произнесла блондинка, наблюдая за тем, как ее брат вздрогнул и начинал сверлить ее взглядом.

Саске предусмотрительно отодвинул от Сакуры тарелки, чтобы та в очередной раз ничем не подавилась и не захлебнулась, но… девушка поперхнулась воздухом. Он вздохнул – как же с ней тяжело иметь дело.

- Ну почему вы пристали ко мне?! – прокашлявшись, взмолилась Сакура. – Почему не к Ино и Саю или Наруто с Хинатой!

- Ну это же _твой_ день рождения – услужливо подсказала Ино.

- И ты подходишь любому парню, - добавила Тен-Тен.

- Например, Кибе, - вставила Куренай.

Инузука клыкасто усмехнулся Сакуре и уже собрался ей подмигнуть, но тут девушка отчаянно застонала, и Саске наградил его – и ее – очень кислым взглядом.

- Я пас, - Киба сглотнул возникший комок в горле.

- Мне всегда казалось, что Сакура и Какаши неплохо бы смотрелись вместе, - нечленораздельно пробормотала Цунаде. Какаши слегка перекосило, но Джирайя неожиданно заволновался.

- Из этого мог бы получится отличный сюжет для новой Ича-Ича, - мечтательно протянул он, выуживая откуда-то блокнот и ручку. - Сакура, посмотри направо, - судя по всему, он приготовился сделать набросок для иллюстраций.

У Сакуру даже не было времени, чтобы начать кричать о том, что она окружена сплошными извращенцами, (в чем с ней был абсолютно согласен Наруто, которого безумно встревожила идея о «неплохо смотрящихся Какаши и Сакуре»), когда Саске, исчерпав все свои мизерные запасы терпения, быстро сложил печати для Катона и дыхнул огнем в сторону Джирайи, сжигая блокнот и подпаливая волосы саннина.

- Это было весьма грубо, - пробормотала Сакура, отправившись от потрясения. - Спасибо, Саске-кун.

- Хн.

- Кстати, о Сакуре и этом парне, - Сай ткнул пальцем в кого-то, кто сидел на противоположном конце стола.

Саске невозмутимо приподнял бровь, ловко выхватил у официантки кусок торта и пихнул его к сатанеющей Сакуре. На лицах большинства отчетливо читалось отвращение, хотя Чоджи с Кибой захлебывались от смеха. Ли начал рыдать громче.

- Гай-сенсей, не-е-е-ет!

Наруто похрустел пальцами. Он не был уверен, кого бить первым, поэтому решил начать с того, кто сидел ближе – с Сая. И, судя по всему Сакура испытывала сильное желание присоединиться к драке.

Саске был действительно удивлен. Их друзья подставляли в пару к Харуно почти каждого мужчину на вечеринке, но так и не заметили, что у Саске и Сакуры кормят друг друга с ложечки в течение всего вечера.


End file.
